


Day 26 - Magic

by SavvyLittleMinx



Series: Minxtober 2018 [26]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Experiments, Friendship, Gen, Hunter - Freeform, Hunter Abilities, Magic, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavvyLittleMinx/pseuds/SavvyLittleMinx
Summary: I just love the idea of these two being the best of friends because imo? When you get so much kindness in one room: Something magical is GOING to happen.





	Day 26 - Magic

Rose had gone to Ezra's shop that afternoon to ask him about some potions she needed for an upcoming mission. Fifteen minutes and three smiles later, she found herself facing a bunch of jars with him standing next to her. She all but had her nose pressed to the glass as she watched him conduct different experiments and told him what she thought.

“That one was less blue that time. Maybe more fire?” She bit her lip, looking at Ezra. “It was really, really pretty though!”

Ezra smiled softly. “It was, wasn't it?” Chuckling as her pigtails moved with her affirmation, he applied more fire to the next spell.

It took all Rose had to not coo in joy as the heat from his spell reached her hands and tickled her nose. Watching as the jar swirled with more colors this time, she couldn't see any hint of the green from before but did see a lot of blue.

“Ok, that was a success!”

Nodding, Ezra focused on the next jar. He had recently acquired new herbs and wanted to test the different mixtures. Some of the items up for testing were also new healing methods. Things that could be applied in a pinch for people who were no where near a healer. Rose had entered his shop just as he was about to head down to the catacombs to bug Finn to help him test.

“Oh, oh wow! You zapped it and it matches my hair!”

Laughing, Ezra worked a cooling spell into the mix. “Maybe I should name this concoction 'Rosette'?”

“Nah, name it 'Half-pint'. Finn would love that!”

His magic stuttered a bit as he laughed harder. The moments when Finn and Rose are in a room together end up being some of the best times anyone has ever had. He indulges her curiosity about vampires and in return she helps him take care of and speak to the bats around Lunaris.

“Say, Ezra?”

“Hmm?”

“What would happen if you threw in ice along with the zip-zap?”

He gave a lopsided grin at her spell name. “That's a good question. Let me try to half it.”

“Oh, no. I mean, I could use one of my abilities.”

Ezra blinked, crossing his arms. “You can summon cold?”

Rose smiled sheepishly, swaying on her toes a bit. “Yep, yep! I just don't do it often because it makes my hands freezing during and after. But it's for you and you're a friend so I don't mind!”

He smiled kindly in return, grateful that she would do such a thing for him. “Alright, let's try it together on the count of '3'.”

As Ezra hit '1', they brought their respective elements forward: Ezra's lightning through his magic and Rose's cryo abilities via her Hunter status. Both of them got really excited as the bottle turned purple and started to glow.

Both of them were also so involved with their experiment that they failed to notice Finn had entered the room until he cleared his throat.

Rose and Ezra jumped at the same time and Finn gave a low chuckle with a wave.

“Oh hi, Finn---wait, it's still day time!” Rose turned to look at the windows only to see darkness winking back at her. “Oooor not. Wow, have we really been going that long?”

Ezra huffed a laugh as he moved from the counter, closing up the shop. “Yeah, it would seem so.”

Finn got closer to the counter, picking up one of the bottles. “Hi and what were you doing?”

“A lot of fun things! Here, I'll show you!”

Ezra leaned against the wall near the door, fighting a grin as Rose tried to see if Finn's natural vampire disposition could get the same reaction out of the bottle as her Cryo or his magic did. Making a mental note to include Rose in more of his future testing, he walked back over to the counter. He pulled one of the books from the shelves, recording everything that they did that afternoon and evening.

The experiments went on well throughout the night. Ezra learned everything he had hoped to and more thanks to the assistance and curiosity of a friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't let Rose experiment too much, Ezra. >_>;;; She's extremely fond of explosions...
> 
> More of my writing can be found on my writing side blog on Tumblr at https://savvylittlewriting.tumblr.com/ . Please feel free to swing by and say hello! Also, if you can? Please consider trying this game out. The creators of it are amazing and have done a fabulous job. Thank you. ❤


End file.
